The reconfiguration of passenger seats in an aircraft or other means of transport is relatively complicated because aircraft are not specially prepared for this purpose. The positioning of seats, the adaptation of seat-to-seat wiring, service channels and the programming of the cabin management system are largely manual activities that prevent an efficient change-over in service (“In Service”).
DE 103 07 870 A1 and US 2004/0195450 A1 describe seat row arrangements in a passenger cabin of a commercial aircraft. Seat rows of passenger seats are provided and feature seat parts that can be folded up in order to increase the width of a cross-aisle, if so required. In this way, the seating capacity can be increased because the cross-aisles of the emergency exits can be realized narrower. If the basic cabin layout should be changed, extensive conversion measures are required that can frequently only be carried out by trained personnel and with the aid of corresponding tools.
It is at least one objective to make available a method and a system for the simplified reconfiguration of a cabin layout in a means of transport. In addition, other objectives, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.